El que nos dio esperanza
by ChoiYooJin93
Summary: ¿Cómo distinguir la verdad de las leyendas? Al final, siempre hay verdades en las leyendas. Una historia de John y Cameron Connor, y como cambiaron el mundo. Tercera temporada, universo alterno. Versión en español de "He who gave us hope"/ Spanish version of my other story


_Les traigo la versión en español de mi historia He who gave us hope. Espero que les guste esta versión, dejen sus comentarios para que pueda mejorar la historia._

 **Introducción: La verdad es única, sus versiones falsedades**

Allí afuera, caminamos amistosamente hacia la muerte

Nos sentamos y comimos tranquilamente con ella

Hemos olido el hedor verde y espeso de su aliento

Nuestros ojos lloraron, pero nuestro valor nunca menguo

Nos escupió balas y tosió metralla

Le coreamos cuando cantaba

Silbamos cuando nos afeitaba con su guadaña

¡Oh, la muerte nunca fue nuestro enemigo!

Nos reímos de ella, nos reímos con ella, vieja compañera

Ningún soldado ha pagado por enfrentar su poder

Reímos, sabiendo que mejores hombres vendrían

Y mayores guerras: donde el guerrero orgulloso presume

Peleamos con la muerte, por el derecho a vivir; no hombres por banderas

Wilfred Owen, La próxima guerra

 **Museo de la liberación 16 de septiembre 55 D.D.J. (2072)**

Catherine Weaver, la famosa almirante de metal líquido, en su impecable uniforme de gala de la marina, dirige a un grupo de cadetes de la Academia de Ciencias Militares C. Connor, al museo de la liberación, para una visita especial en el tercer aniversario de su inauguración, que coincide con el 40 aniversario del fin de la guerra contra Skynet. De pronto ella se detiene frente a la entrada, volteándose pare ver a sus cadetes, y con su característica voz de mando y rostro estoico hace una pregunta al grupo que va con ella.

–¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es la importancia de este museo y por qué fue construido?–un cadete de cabello oscuro alza la mano–. –¿Cuál es su nombre, cadete?

–Cadete Becker, Señora–.

–¿Puede responder a mi pregunta?–. –El joven cadete no dudo en su respuesta.

–Almirante Weaver, Señora. El museo de la liberación se construyó, para conmemorar la supervivencia y continuidad de nuestras especies, y el perdón de la humanidad, así como la aceptación de los seres no orgánicos, como nuestros iguales.

–Cadete Becker, una interesante respuesta. Pero, dígame ¿Por qué, considera que conmemora la aceptación y el perdón de la especie humana hacia mí especie? –la almirante Weaver respondió con orgullo mezclado con un tono de reto e indignación.

–Almirante Weaver, con el debido respeto hacia usted, y que toda su especie merece. Creo en eso, debido a los esfuerzos de nuestro Gran General John Connor, desde el inicio de la guerra. Él siempre luchó por la integración de los ciborgs entre los humanos, y el siempre demostró que estaban equivocados todos los que siempre dijeron que, su especie no era más que máquinas asesinas. Él nos enseñó, que su especie puede ser mucho más que eso, y que los necesitamos tanto como ustedes a nosotros. Además, su matrimonio con la Comandante Cameron Connor, nunca ha dejado de asombrar a humanos y máquinas. Es por eso que su relación sigue siendo la inspiración de tantas leyendas, así como obras literarias y películas. Y aún más importante, nunca habríamos ganado la guerra contra Skynet, sin la alianza entre nuestras especies.

–Impresionante, Cadete. En verdad es un humano muy versado. Sin embargo, me gustaría que se refiriera a mi especie, como ciborgs o seres no orgánicos; de otra manera, personalmente pondré su nombre en la lista de los cadetes, que participarán en el Circo, una vez que estemos de regreso en la academia. ¿Entendido, Cadete?

– ¡Sí, Señora! Mis disculpas. –La almirante Weaver le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, caminando alrededor de los cadetes, más que complacida de infundir pánico en los cadetes en ocasión en ocasión.

– ¿Alguien más quiere contestar mi primera pregunta? –La almirante Weaver, preguntó a los cadetes, esperando escuchar más respuestas interesantes. Esta vez una joven de ojos verdes alzó la mano, y se dirigió a la Almirante.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre, Cadete? –preguntó con una voz que penetraba hasta los huesos

– ¡Reese, Jenna Reese, Señora! –la Cadete llamó la atención de todo el grupo, por su voz como la de un oficial, aunque la Almirante Weaver ya sabía quién era desde un principio. Haciendo que recordara a los hermanos Reese. En su tiempo, la Almirante peleo al lado de los hermanos, en más de una ocasión. Aun cuando el más grande de los hermanos Reese, Derek Reese, le hubiera llamado Perra líquida. Sin embargo, después de salvarle la vida el uno al otro, aprendieron a respetarse mutuamente, inclusive llegaron a decirse amigos. Weaver no pudo más que sonreír, a la memoria del recuerdo de su ahora difunto amigo Derek Reese; a quién extrañaba intensamente.

–Peleé junto a su ancestro Derek Reese, él fue un hombre extraordinario puedo agregar. Muy bien, escuchemos que es lo que tiene que decir. –dijo la almirante Catherine Weaver, ansiosa de escuchar algo que estuviera a la altura del legado, de su amigo el Coronel Derek Reese.

–Señora, este museo es el primero de su clase. Honra a nuestros héroes, los caídos y los vencedores, muestra como durante ese tiempo estábamos superados en número, en armas, y aventajados, y aun así, nuestras especies prevalecieron ante los obstáculos que parecían infranqueables; no favorece a una nación sobre otra, ni una especie sobre otra. Conmemora a las personas que le dieron al mundo fe, un futuro. Pero más importante, a aquellos que nos hicieron creer una vez más, aun cuando nos encontrábamos al borde de la extinción. Y como mi compañero dijo, conmemora la supervivencia de ciborgs y humanos por igual, y los que podemos lograr juntos.

–Exacto, una respuesta brillante. Su ancestro Derek Reese estaría complacido de escucharla.

En esta ocasión la almirante Catherine Weaver tuvo dificultad para hacer que su voz sonara norma, ya que algo similar a tristeza podía distinguirse en su voz. Ciertamente, Skynet perdió la guerra, pero a un precio muy alto para la Resistencia Aliada, muchos hombres buenos y ciborgs dejaron de existir. Los caídos que corrieron con más suerte, recibieron un funeral militar con honores, o sus partes usadas para reparar a otros Terminator aliados. Pero los que no corrieron con tanta suerte, terminaron en tumbas sin marcar, o sus restos al aire libre para alimentar a las especies que vagan por los escombros de las ciudades, o sus partes fundidas para crear nuevos Terminator, que traerían más muerte y destrucción a la ya devastada Tierra.

Entre aquellos que perecieron durante los años oscuros de la guerra, estaba el hombre que Catherine Weaver apreciaba más por sobre todos, alguien que se convirtió en su compañero y confidente. Su querido James Ellison, o el tío James como su hija Savannah Weaver solía decirle. Ellison murió siendo un héroe, y con sus acciones. La resistencia Aliada, fue capaz de escapar una emboscada de un T–1001, salvando cientos de vidas de buenos soldados. James Ellison fue declarado oficialmente como perdido en acción, porque sus restos nunca fueron recuperados, y nunca hubo registros de su cuerpo siendo procesado en alguna instalación de Skynet o campo de trabajo. Pero Catherine Weaver era consciente, que las probabilidades que un humano sobreviviera al ataque de un Terminator de su clase, son cercanas a cero. Pelear contra un Terminator de endoesqueleto es algo, pero pelear contra un metal líquido es suicidio. Sin embargo, Ellison fue capaz de mantener a raya a la máquina el suficiente tiempo para que las fuerzas aliadas pudieran capturar varios HK aéreos y volar al mismo infierno la fábrica.

–Querido James, podrías haber solicitado refuerzos, u ordenar la retirada de las fuerzas en la fábrica. Fuiste un héroe, pero en ese punto, la guerra ya tenía suficientes héroes muertos, idiota. –Catherine Weaver pensó para sí misma.

–Atención Cadetes, considérense afortunados, por haber sido aceptados en la más prestigiosa academia de ciencias militares. Hoy están aquí en un día excepcional, no solo por ser el Día de la Liberación, sino también porque tendrán la oportunidad de aprender más sobre nuestros héroes, también la oportunidad de escuchar testimonios de veteranos de guerra y sobrevivientes. Además, hay una exhibición muy especial, que abrirá la próxima semana y tenemos el privilegio de ver primero.

El grupo se mantiene en posición de firmes, esperando órdenes, mientras algunos se preguntan por qué están ahí como estudiantes de nivel básico. Pero algunos otros, como la cadete Jenna Reese, se sentían orgullosos de estar ahí para poder apreciar lo que sus ancestros lograron, y palpar su legado; algunos ya han muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero en este lugar están inmortalizados y en la mente de todos, cada que se recuerda el día de la liberación.

El grupo entra con total disciplina al museo, una vez cruzando la puerta de la primera sala de exhibición, contemplan una enorme escultura de un soldado de la Resistencia y un T–888 alzando juntos la bandera Aliada sobre la central de Skynet.

–Una exquisita obra de arte de mi ahijada Sarah Ellison, desearía que su padre, hubiese vivido lo suficiente para ver ese glorioso día, cuando finalmente derrotamos a Skynet. Y fuimos libres de andar sobre la faz de la Tierra libremente, aunque sea mi amigo Derek, pudo vivirlo. Desafortunadamente, falleció diez años después a causa de Leucemia por culpa de la radiación residual del holocausto nuclear de Skynet. –Catherine Weaver pensó para sí misma, antes de volver a dirigirse al grupo.

–Cadetes, esta escultura tiene un valor incalculable, no sólo porque representa la hermandad entre nuestras especias. También, representa que la humanidad pudo deshacerse de las diferencias entre sí, y volverse una sola –el grupo asintió, ya que antes en la escuela habían aprendido sobre los problemas raciales y étnicos que la humanidad tuvo antes del Día del Juicio

Entre el grupo de Cadetes, Jenna Reese miraba fijamente la escultura, ella creció escuchando las historias de la guerra, que su familia le contaba acerca del Día de la liberación. Particularmente le gustaba escuchar las historias sobre la Tía Cameron, la ciborg que idolatraba, al grado de teñirse el cabello del mismo tono castaño que ella. Inclusive en cada reunión familiar insistía en tomarse una foto con Cameron, o pedirle que le enseñara a usar armas de fuego o armamento de plasma. Jenna siempre quiso ser como Cameron, siempre valiente, siempre sin miedo, y aun así, siempre devota a su esposo el Gran General John Connor, a quien podía llamar cariñosamente, tío John.

Jenna volteó su mirada hacia la Almirante Cahterine Weaver, quien también es parte del círculo de amistades de su familia, y por un tiempo la directora de la Academia de Ciencias Militares Cameron Connor, Jenna se encontraba feliz, de estar un paso más cerca de convertirse en alguien como Cameron, ella ahora solo espera poder estar a la altura de la reputación de su familia, y enorgullecerlos tanto como ella lo hace hacia ellos.

La almirante Catherine Weaver, notó la mirada de Jenna Reese, la sensación que le produce que los humanos ya no le teman como en días pasados, sigue siendo extraña para ella, incluso algunos que considera chiflados, llegan a admirarla. Finalmente indicó a los cadetes, como recorrerían el museo y caminó hacia el final de la fila; y con cuidado, puso su mano en el hombro de Jenna.

–¿Pensando en la tía Cameron y el tío John? –Jenna asintió–. Yo también pienso en ellos bastante, mucho más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Podrías decir que los extraño. Nos dieron mucho más de lo que todos merecían, me pregunto ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Ya han pasado quince años desde la última vez.

–Esto segura que siguen juntos, Almirante Weaver. Ambas sabemos que primero pelearían contra Skynet sólo con sus puños, antes de separarse. Aunque es cierto, extraños mucho a la tía Cameron.

–Lo sé, querida. Siempre has soñado con ser como ella, estoy segura de que en este momento estaría muy orgullosa de ti. Sin mover su mano del hombro de Jenna, apretó gentilmente, intentando reconfortar a Jenna. Aunque Catherine sabe muy bien que ahora disfrutan del descanso que tanto merecían, después de todos los sacrificios que hicieron. Pero tal vez hoy, en este museo, podrían volver a verlos una vez más. Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia el grupo que les había dejado atrás, y que ahora miraban a un grupo de T–1's fuera de servicio.

El grupo de cadetes, se mueve lentamente por la sala de exhibición, en donde hay retratos de los más prominentes héroes de la Resistencia Aliada, así como pinturas de batallas cruciales durante la guerra. Sin embargo, algunos cadetes observan al museo, al ser una obra maestra por si mismo. Construido por el arquitecto Richard Young, decidió que en todo el edificio se usará concreto y acero, tal vez, con la intención de mostrar la austeridad con la que tuvo que vivir la humanidad en el pasado hace algunas décadas. Sin embargo, el museo es elegante y de buen gusto, aun la iluminación y su disposición incrementaban la belleza del edificio; el museo fue encargado a Richard Young doce años después del fin de la guerra, años antes de que se viera por última vez al Gran General John Connor y la Comandante Cameron Connor.

Capto la atención del Almirante Weaver, el hecho que algunos sucesos representados en las pinturas y en las placas debajo de ellas, exageraban los sucesos a cómo sucedieron en realidad. Pero es consciente, que en ocasiones los humanos suelen hacer eso, necesitan creer en algo, algo que les de esperanza. Una pintura en particular llamó su atención, la pieza es acerca de la batalla de la defensa de la planta nuclear Serrano Point, cuando Skynet lanzó un ataque masivo intentando recuperar el control de dicha central nuclear, y oleada tras oleada, la Resistencia logró repeler a los atacantes; en la pintura no hay ningún herido, y todos muestra una cara con una feroz determinación y osadía sin igual.

–Curioso, recuerdo que algunos soldados sujetaban con miedo sus armas, y algunos otros maldecían a Skynet en desesperación. –la almirante dijo en voz inaudible.

Los cadetes continúan su paso, cuando un estante en particular apareció frente a todos, dentro se encuentran en exhibición, diferentes modelos de endoesqueletos de Terminator, desde los T–600, hasta los más avanzados T–888 y T–900. Algunos pertenecieron a soldados de la Resistencia Aliada, y algunos otros a Skynet. Pero dentro de todos los endoesqueletos, dos en particular captaron la atención de Catherine Weaver, y de todo el grupo. La almirante, conocía perfectamente a quien pertenecieron esos endoesqueletos, y una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su cara. Cuando un cadete con rasgos asiáticos se dirigió a ella.

–Permiso para hablar, Señora. –Catherine sólo movió la cabeza, asintiendo.

– ¿Son ciertas las historias de la Comandante Connor? Escuché que su cuerpo original que se encuentra aquí fue dañado tanto que su reparación no fue posible repáralo, y que sucedió salvando la vida del Gran General Connor de un grupo de combate de varios T–900 dirigidos por un T–1001. –La almirante sonrió nuevamente.

–Debo decir, que la verdad ha sido un poco exagerada. La comandante Cameron si defendió al Gran General, pero no atacaron en conjunto. Primero atacó el T–1001, causando graves daños a Cameron, cuando terminó con él, se dio cuenta que tenía apoyo, y se dirigían hacia ella, y fueron solo dos T–900. Lo que pasó después, ella y el Gran General Connor se encargaron de las dos máquinas que los aventajaban, sin duda, una de sus más grandes batallas juntos, pero tuvo un costo muy alto. Después de la batalla, ni el Gran general mismo estaba seguro de poder extraer de manera segura el CPU de Cameron de su chasis de su chasis de combate, lo que lo sumió en una ansiedad terrible, increíblemente la suerte estuvo de su lado y finalmente pudo extraer el CPU de su amada. Unos meses después, los científicos a cargo del proyecto Lucifer, terminaron el primer prototipo funcional de una nueva clase de Terminator con el nombre clave T–X, el cual ofrecieron al Gran General para insertar en él, el CPU de Cameron.

–Almirante, ¿Por qué el proyecto se nombró Lucifer? –el cadete pregunto con sincera curiosidad en su rostro.

–La respuesta es simple, cada ocasión que un soldado del proyecto Lucifer entraba en combate, se desataba un infierno. Pero también significaba que había problemas graves, y se necesitaba a las tropas pesadas. –Catherine Weaver, no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo, ella ayudó secretamente al equipo del proyecto Lucifer, el cuál fue crucial en el combate con los modelos T–900 de Skynet.

La Almirante Catherine Weaver, moró unos segundos más los endoesqueletos de Cameron, lo que había pensado hace unos momentos fue cierto, hoy podrían volver a la Comandante Cameron Connor una vez más, o al menos su legado para todos los seres vivos no orgánicos. Mientras se alejaba de la vitrina, recordó la primera vez que se conocieron hace ya tantos años atrás.

La placa debajo de la vitrina con los viejos endoesqueletos de Cameron, explica que antes del ataque del T–1001 y los T–900 Cameron Connor no tuvo ningún rango oficial. Sin embargo, todos sabían que era la mano derecha del Gran General, y por tanto la segunda al mando de manera implícita, así como la protectora personal del Gran General cuando no tenía ninguna misión o tarea. Después de recibir el prototipo de la plataforma T–X del proyecto Lucifer fue comisionada como la comandante en jefe de la división Lucifer, y de todas sus iteraciones; la división Lucifer operó como un grupo independiente de las . que actuaba sólo bajo las órdenes del Gran General, y probaron ser extremadamente efectivos en combate, con el record más alto de misiones exitosas, sólo rivalizados por el grupo de operaciones especiales de TechCom.

EL grupo, llegó a una sección, llena de memoriales, para la Almirante Catherine Weaver esta era la sección más emocionante y nostálgica de todo el museo. Tal vez, lo sea para la mayoría de los veteranos y la generación que creció durante la guerra. Toda la gente de esta sección fue crucial en el conflicto con Skynet y mostraron los más grandes actos de valentía. La primera subsección, dedicada a miembros de la división de inteligencia, la cual fue renombrad después de la guerra como NSS o Servicio de Seguridad Nacional.

–Cadetes, este hombre aquí, es James Ellison, antes del Día del Juicio, fue un agente del FBI. Más tarde durante la guerra, el Gran General vio la necesidad imperante de crear una organización que manejara todas las operaciones de inteligencia y contrainteligencia, y encomendando la tarea a James Ellison la creación de dicha organización, y nombrándolo el primer Director de Inteligencia por su amplio conocimiento y experiencia previa en el FBI. El organismo creado por Ellison demostró una alta efectividad operacional, al interceptar y adquirir información vital sobre personal e instalaciones clave, así como, prevenir y frustrar ataques contra miembros de la Resistencia Aliada. Con su trabajo y audacia, en conjunto con el genio militar del Gran General Connor, eventualmente nos llevaron a la victoria.

–Esta mujer, es Allison Young. Fue nombrada Directora interina de la división de inteligencia después que James Ellison fuera declarado como perdido en acción, posteriormente su nombramiento se hizo permanente bajo la recomendación de la Comandante Cameron Connor. Además, Allison supero todas las expectativas que se tuvieron sobre ella, recibió varias condecoraciones por su coraje en el campo de batalla, y una medalla de honor, por su participación en la captura del acorazado USS Missouri. El Gran General le ofreció un retiro de servicio activo, después de que Allison Young y el General Nikolai Kozhevnikov a cargo de las operaciones en Europa, orquestaran el asalto y la captura del crucero de combate Kirov y el portaviones Almirante Kuznetsov, esta última sirvió como la nave insignia de la marina de la Resistencia Aliada, hasta que el Missouri fue reacondicionado. Sin embargo, Allison Young rechazó la baja, y continuo en su puesto como Directora de la NSS hasta su retiro doce años atrás.

–El caballero en esta fotografía es Greg Johnson un T–1001 y operativo de inteligencia altamente condecorado, él es uno de los pocos seres vivos no orgánicos que no pertenecen a la división Lucifer, que son considerados como extremadamente letales. Consiguiéndose un lugar en la lista de blancos prioritarios de Skynet para asesinatos. Una de sus principales características, es que raramente entablaba un combate directo con el enemigo, nunca lo veían venir, pero sabían que había atacado cuando encontraban cabezas de Terminator cortadas por la mitad. Por eso era apodado El fantasma. Sus proezas en combate, se le ofreció un lugar en la división Lucifer bajo el mando de la Comandante Cameron Connor. Pero rechazó la oferta, argumentando que era más útil en Inteligencia que en el campo de batalla. Actualmente es el segundo al mando de la NSS y aún se rehúsa a dejar la organización.

Junto a la imagen de Johnson, se encuentran otras dos fotografías más de miembros de la NSS, ambas dos mujeres con rasgos asiáticos. La primera a la izquierda, tiene un cabello negro como la noche, y una figura delgada, con una sonrisa y carisma que pueden embrujar a cualquiera. A su derecha una joven con una estatura notablemente más corta, el cabello teñido de rubio, absolutamente hermosa, aun con marcas de metralla en la mejilla izquierda y una quemadura por plasma en el brazo izquierdo.

–Estas dos damas, son Marissa Zhang a la izquierda, ella sirvió como coordinadora y conexión con las fuerzas de la Resistencia en Asia, ayudó al Gran General Connor a unir a las milicias en lo que quedaba de China, Japón, Corea y países vecinos. Su vida fue terminada tiempo antes de la captura del Almirante Kuznetsov, el responsable de su asesinato, un Gris de Skynet, fue capturado dos días después por el fantasma. A su derecha se encuentra Jeon So–Min una distinguida operativa de contrainteligencia, su labor llevó a la captura de espías dentro de los rangos de la Resistencia Aliada, también se destacó por ser una excelente francotiradora y por su habilidad para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. So–Min se retiró 3 años después de la guerra, y regresó a su natal Corea, para supervisar la reconstrucción.

–Finalmente, me gustaría que vieran esta imagen, aquí hay otras tres personas de suma importancia para la Resistencia. La fotografía fue tomada a bordo del Almirante Kuznetsov,a la izquierda, se encuentra Carlos, quien en su momento fue el primer oficial de la división Lucifer, uno de los soldados más confiables de la Comandante Cameron Connor, y ahora el comandante de dicha división. –La almirante Weaver nunca fue allegada a él, tampoco es que fuera de los ciborgs más sociables en la Tierra, pero mantenían una cierta rivalidad, en cuanto a tácticas navales.

–En el centro de la imagen, se encuentra Jesse Flores, cuando se tomó la fotografía era sólo un capitán, pero por su desempeño en batalla y en situaciones desesperadas, fue promovida al rango de Vice–Almirante cerca del final de la guerra contra Skynet, y quedó al mando de toda la flota de submarinos de la Resistencia, hasta el día en que se retiró de servicio en el 45 D.D.J. ahora tiene una pequeña granja en Australia.

Catherine Weaver, titubeo por algunos milisegundos, pero no por la antigüedad de la imagen, sino porque, la última persona en la fotografía se encuentra nadie más que ella misma. Y porque de alguna forma, añoraba la acción de las batallas en las que participo, y los ataques contra Skynet que orquesto. No pudo evitar pensar en esos gloriosos días, y algo similar a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Cadetes, creo que no debo decirles quién es la última persona en la imagen, ya que está frente a ustedes ahora mismo. –Dijo la almirante con total naturalidad y orgullo de si misma.

–En ese entonces nuestra marina no era más que un grupo de naves de distintas partes del mundo que aún eran operacionales, algunas no estaban preparadas para enfrentarse a las fuerzas de Skynet, y otras tuvieron que ser reacondicionadas con armamento plasmático para hacer frente a los Kraken de Skynet.

Después de un par de horas, el grupo de cadetes, llegaron a la sala que alberga la nueva exhibición que abrirá al público la siguiente semana. Aunque más que exhibición, es un tributo a dos personas en particular. Con imágenes, vídeos de ellos dos, y algunos testimonios de personas que sirvieron bajo su mando o les conocieron a nivel personal. Entre los objetos que se encuentran en la sala, hay una pequeña escultura de dos manos con los dedos entre lazados. A simple vista, una de las manos es humana, mientras que la otra es una mano de Terminator, con servomotores y pistones, aunque más pequeña que la de un Terminator común, excepto claro, si se trata de un modelo de infiltración hecho a la medida. Debajo de la escultura, hay una pequeña placa con un inscripción En honor a John Connor y Cameron Connor; su amor cambió nuestro mundo. Una inscripción breve, sí, pero un poderoso recordatorio, que nuestras especies pueden desarrollarse en conjunto, y cualquier diferencia puede resolverse si se tiene un poco de determinación, y voluntad.

La almirante Weaver, se dirigió una vez más a los cadetes, explicando que en un principio ella misma tampoco podía creer que un humano podría enamorarse de un ser vivo no orgánico, y particularmente con un ser que se había creado con el único propósito de terminar vidas y asesinarle. Hasta el día en que la almirante lo presencio con sus propios ojos, cuando el Gran General, viajo en el tiempo, al incierto total lleno de peligros, con sólo el propósito de recuperar a Cameron; pensando que si fuera humana, lo consideraría romántico, al tiempo que recordó vívidamente aquella ocasión en el sótano de Zeira Corp antes de continuar hablando a los cadetes.

–Estoy segura, de que todos aquí han escuchado las historias del amor de John Connor y Cameron Connor, pero quisiera contarles la historia verídica, cómo ocurrieron las cosas en verdad, ya que soy de las pocas personas que siguen con vida, que han presenciado su relación desde el inicio.

Catherine Weaver, comenzó su relato sobre los Connor, sobre cómo se conocieron y la forma en la que aceptaron los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, aún antes del holocausto nuclear en el Día del Juicio. Cuando de pronto, detrás de la sala dos puertas se abrieron, y dos figuras salieron del corredor que se hallaba oculto tras las puertas.

–Catherine, estás hablando como si estuviéramos muertos, vas a hacer que crean eso y claramente no lo estamos. –Dijo el Gran General Connor, con una voz de mando que estremeció a todos los que se encontraban en la sala, aún después de todos los años que han pasado. Junto a él, se encontraba como siempre Cameron Connor sujetando su mano. Ambos se veían completamente felices.

–Catherine Weaver, tiempo sin vernos. –dijo Cameron con una pequeña sonrisa.

El grupo se quedó sin palabras, cuál estatuas en sus lugares, sólo los veían fijamente, algunos no pudieron evitar quedar boquiabiertos, al estar en frente de la leyenda viviente de los Connor. Inclusive la Almirante Weaver, no supo cómo responder adecuadamente, y sólo se quedó parada en su lugar por un instante

– ¡Atención! –finalmente la Almirante dio la orden.

Todos los cadetes al unísono adoptaron posición de firmes, saludando al gran general. Por su lado, el Gran General Connor, aún se siente incómodo cuando la gente hace ese tipo de cosas, pero hoy es 16 de septiembre, el Día de la Liberación, el día más importante para humanos y ciborgs. Así que por hoy pasará de largo el tema de los saludos. Mientras tanto, devuelve al saludo a los cadetes.

–Descansen, Cadetes. –ordenó Cameron con un tono suave en su voz.

Cameron analizó rápidamente a todos los que se encontraban en la sala. Siempre vigilante, buscando por alguna amenaza para el Gran General, siempre preocupada por su bienestar; algunos viejos hábitos nunca se van. Cameron sonrió al encontrar entre el grupo de cadetes, a una en particular, su sobrina Jenna Reese. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, y Jenna Reese le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Cameron, Jenna nunca pensó que volvería a ver a Cameron, después de que nadie los volviera a ver desde hace 15 años, no podía estar más contenta en este momento, y luchó para evitar correr hacia ella y abrazarla. Jenna recordó, que ahora es una cadete de la Academia de Ciencias Militares C. Connor, lo que significa, que ahora la tía Cameron y el tío John, de alguna manera u otra, ahora son sus superiores, y alguna falta de disciplina, podría manchar le honor de su familia.

John y Cameron, aun sosteniendo sus manos, avanzaron hacia los cadetes, para que les puedan escuchar mejor. John sonrió brevemente a la Almirante Weaver quien respondió de igual forma, y dio unos pasos a su izquierda, para que el Gran General Connor tome su lugar. Weaver no pudo evitar notar que el Gran General no aparentaba su verdadera edad, y se inclinó ligeramente para decir algo a su oído.

–No aparenta su edad, General. Luce, diferente. – evidentemente, lo dijo más como una afirmación que pregunta.

–Eso es clasificado, Catherine. –como de costumbre Cameron respondió abruptamente, John suspiró profundamente y decidió cambiar la conversación, y se dirigió a los cadetes.

–Bien, es una historia interesante la que la Almirante les contaba. –Cameron rio sutilmente ante el comentario de John–. Aunque me gustaría, contarles la historia yo mismo de cómo paso todo…

Con esas últimas palabras, recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente, tal como si todo hubiera pasado ayer, mientras tanto nunca dejando ir la mano de Cameron.


End file.
